10 Years Well Spent
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: It's been 10 years since Tohru and Yuki started dating. Will Yuki ever actually propose? Yeah summary sucks just read and find out.


Hey people! How's it going? Well here's my newest one shot! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do NOT Own

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

10 Years Well Spent  
Only Chapter: 10 Years  
(No PoV)  
Tohru woke up like she has for the last 10 years, beside Yuki. She smiled at his sleeping face, reaching out to caress it. Tohru touched the delicate features, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She gasped slightly when a hand reached out to stop her movement. Yuki opened his eyes slowly, looking at Tohru with loving eyes.

"Morning." Tohru smiled at him brightly, the sunlight streaming in from the window making her look radiant. Yuki caressed the hand in his gently before kissing it gently.

"Morning Princess." Tohru blushed heavily, her face as red as a tomato. Yuki chuckled lightly as he pulled her towards him, hugging her small frame. Tohru leaned into his embrace, snuggling closer to the warmth. Yuki held her for another minute before releasing her.

"Yuki?" She asked confused. "What's the matter?" Yuki stood up from the bed and went to the dresser. Tohru looked away from the lean form, blushing lightly. Yuki looked over at her, chuckling once more.

"It's been 10 years and she's still so innocent." Yuki thought to himself. He smiled at her brightly and started to put on his shirt and jeans.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have something to do." Tohru frowned slightly. She looked at him questioningly. Yuki walked towards her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Tohru looked at Yuki worriedly before smiling and nodding quickly.

"Come back safe!" She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"I will." Yuki then walked out of the bedroom and then through the door. Tohru sighed softly, frowning. She placed her hand on her cheek.

"It's been ten years and he still hasn't propose..." Tohru mumbled to herself. She shook off her disappointment and quickly changed. She started to walk to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door. She stared at the figure behind the door and smiled brightly. Yuki was standing in front of her with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Princess." He spoke suavely as he extended a hand and handed her the roses. She sniffed them and smiled lovingly at them before placing them on the table beside the door.

Tohru leaned on the door frame and spoke while trying to hide her giggles. "I thought you had something to do." She asked him as she took his outstretched hand. Yuki grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. He leaned in until their bangs brushed one another but not close enough for a kiss.

"I do." He spoke gently as he started to guide her down the steps of their apartment.

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked. Yuki turned and placed his finger to his lip and winked.

"It's a secret." Tohru just shook her head and pouted much to Yuki's amusement.

-X-  
"Oh my gosh... It's been so long! Kaibara High!" Tohru shimmered with excitement. Yuki tugged at her hand and guided them into the school.

"Yuki! We don't go here anymore we can't just go in!" Tohru spoke worriedly. Yuki just smiled and spoke as he made them speed walk into the school.

"It's fine! It's summer vacation. All the students are out!" He exclaimed as they arrived in their old classroom. Tohru looked at the classroom lovingly, remembering the olden days. Yuki smiled at her expression as they walked into the room and as she brushed the desk she once sat in.

"I remember all the times Kyo jumped out that window and how everyone would refer to you as 'Prince Yuki' and how we all played the King's Corner game." Yuki smiled and nodded.

"I remember all the times I beat down Kyo in this classroom." Tohru chuckled lightheartedly and punched him playfully. Yuki grinned before taking hold of her hand and started to guide her away from the classroom and into the corridor.

"I remember how you saved me from Akito and how everyone had a water gun fight here." Yuki spoke in a far off voice. Tohru gripped his hand reassuringly before speaking.

"I remember how scared I was of Akito." She then started to giggle. "And how thinking back on it you were scared of a GIRL." Yuki placed his arms around Tohru's neck as he huffed.

"Akito is a very scary woman." Tohru giggled and nodded.

"She's very kind once you get to know her." Yuki's eyes widened as he backed away from Tohru jokingly.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!" Yuki chuckled as Tohru started to fret at his words. "I'm kidding!" Tohru looked down at the ground before looking back up.

"I don't remember you being like this before. Looks like everyone's image of 'Prince Yuki' is shattered." Yuki interlocked their arms and grinned.

"Good. I only want to be a prince in one person's eyes anyways." He said blushing slightly as he turned and walked him and Tohru away from the school. Tohru blushed hotly at his words but didn't look away and stared at his back as they walked away.

-X-  
"Do you remember the hot springs where Momiji wanted to bathe and sleep with you?" Tohru giggled and nodded.

"Yes. I remember how shocked I was when I learned he and Hatsuharu are only a year apart from us. I nearly had a heart attack!" Yuki chuckled.

"Oh that was an interesting sight to see." Yuki chuckled. Tohru continued speaking.

"But the part I remember most is this ribbon you gave me." Tohru said softly as she pointed at the ribbon in her hair. Yuki smile and kissed the top of her head where the ribbon lay. Tohru blushed at his gesture and at all the people staring at them.

"Yu-Yuki!" She muttered softly. Yuki chuckled at her dismayed expression and continued leading her.

"Remember when my brother made us go to his shop and you wore that yellow dress?" Tohru nodded and blushed as she remembers what happened. Yuki tugged her even closer to him as he spoke lowly.

"My heart nearly stopped when I saw you in that dress but now everyday you make my heart go weak." Tohru blushed at all the embarrassing words Yuki was saying. Tohru turned her gaze away from Yuki as they continued talking.

"Hey." Yuki mumbled as he stopped. "Look." Tohru gasped and grinned widely.

"This is... But it can't be..." Tohru whispered. She gazed down at what was in front of her and started to jump up and down in excitement.

"It's the base!" She cried out. She touched the soil and saw that it was still very rich and that seeds were already planted. She turned towards Yuki who just smiled at her.

"Come on." He called as he took her hand in his and walked to their final destination.

"The Sohma house..." Tohru whispered as they neared it. Even though Shigure had moved out of the house, no one was willing to sell it because of the memories it held so it still belonged to the Sohma. Yuki stepped into the house which made Tohru, albeit hesitantly, step in as well. They wandered into each room while reminiscing all the memories held in each before reaching the porch once more. It had started to rain before either of them had noticed.

"It's a light shower." Yuki and Tohru commented at the same time. They started laughing at that moment before Yuki started talking.

"Hmm the rain isn't letting up for a while. Want to play a game?" Tohru nodded and Yuki threw a coin into the air and had Tohru call it.

"Umm. Left!" Tohru called and Yuki teased her.

"Are you sure it's left. Really sure?" Tohru pouted and nodded. "All right; no take backs!" Yuki spoke as he revealed te object in his hand. Tohru gaped at the sight before her and stared unsurely at why was in his palm.

"Is that a...?" Yuki nodded and got on one knee.

"Throughout today I wanted to show you all that you have done for me these 10 years. Not just with Akito and helping with the curse but with school with friends and helping me be myself. Everything you have done has given my life purpose. Everyday you're alive is a blessing." Yuki breathed in deeply at the same time Tohru started to cry.

"Tohru I love you. Will you marry me?" Tohru broke down crying and nodded as she embraced Yuki. Yuki kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. Tohru grinned into the kiss and whispered quietly.

"Dummy... I waited 10 years for you to ask me that!" Yuki grinned as well.

"Well it took me 10 years to gather up the courage to do it!" Tohru broke away from the kiss and shook her head.

"Well I guess it was 10 years well spent."

The End~

~Omake~ (Just To Find Out What Happens)  
"Can we come out yet?!" Tohru jumped at the voice and started to laugh.

"We're dying here!" Another voice called out. Tohru giggled and looked from Yuki to the voices in the general vicinity.

"Yes! Come in!" Uo, Hana, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and Shigure appeared at the scene with everyone else as well (All people who has meaning in Fruits Basket). They started to giggle and pounce at Tohru, hugging her and gawking at her ring.

"Damn Prince! You really didn't skimp on the ring did ya!" Uo commented. Hana sighed and muttered quietly.

"Ah it is indeed a fine ring if only it was jet black it would be better." Everyone started to laugh nervously at her words except for Tohru who laughed genuinely.

"What are all of you doing here?!" Tohru exclaimed. "Uo aren't you on your honeymoon and Hana weren't you in Paris for your designer award show?" They both hugged Tohru tightly and kissed her forehead.

"We wouldn't miss your engagement party for the world!" Uo commented.

"But how'd you know?" Hana smiled gently and pointed at Yuki.

"Prince Charming made sure everyone knew." Uo spoke once more. Tohru smiled at Yuki once more before reaching her hand out but before she could speak he spoke quickly.

"I have one more surprise." He handed a piece of parchment paper to her and heard her gasp.

"Are you serious?" She asked in bewilderment. He nodded.

"This house belongs to us." Tohru cried in delight as she kissed Yuki, quite boldly, on the lips for everyone to see and responded with catcalls.

"This is the best gift!" She cried out. Yuki rubbed her cheek affectionately before speaking.

"It's a gift from Akito though she couldn't be here today because of some political problems." Tohru smiled gently before holding his hand in hers.

"Yuki I have a surprise for you too." Yuki nodded thoughtfully before she began to speak.

"I'm pregnant." And he fainted. The stoic prince fainted upon these words and the room began to go silent.

Tohru poked at Yuki before leaning down to reach for his head. Before she could even touch his head he grasped her hands and spoke gently.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed happily. She nodded, relieved he took the news well.

"These really are the best 10 years of my life." He spoke gently as he kissed her. The crowd cheered and catcalls at the sight.

"Yeah. Best 10 years ever."

* * *

Welllllllllll? What did you guys think? Hope you guys liked it! As always review and tell me what you think! Later.


End file.
